Police
This article is on the enemy type, if you are looking for the Miami PD faction, See Miami PD. The Police of the MPD are an enemy faction featured in ''Hotline Miami'' and ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. They act and function much the same as Russian mobsters. In Hotline Miami, cops cannot be knocked against walls, and will always fall flat on their backs when knocked down. Police also can not be executed by the standing throat execution. Since policemen are only found as enemies in one chapter, their range of weapons is quite small. Two police officers are assigned to watch Jacket at the hospital on Chapter 12, Trauma. They will not kill Jacket when he is in their line of sight, instead they will take him back to his room. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, police officers return as enemies in Final Cut and Caught along with Inspectors. In this game they can be knocked against walls. Weapons In Hotline Miami, the police can be seen using these weapons: *Machine Gun *Shotgun *Baton *Taser (Inspector only; unavailable to the player) In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, the police can be seen using these weapons: * Baton * 9mm * Shotgun * Taser (Inspector only) * Magnum (SWAT Chief only) Enemy Types * Police Officers: The most common type of Police enemy. In the first game, they can wield Machine Guns, Shotguns and Batons, while in the second game, they wield 9mm pistols, Shotguns and Batons. They function exactly the same as Mobsters. * Inspectors: These enemies are the Police variant of the Thug enemies. They function almost exactly the same as Thugs, being immune to any melee attacks and can only be killed via gunfire. The only difference these enemies have with Thugs is that they wield Tasers to attack the player rather than using brute force. The Taser cannot be picked up from a dead Inspector in Hotline Miami, but can be picked up and used in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. * SWAT Team: The SWAT Team are a rare and special type of enemy encountered in Hotline Miami. They essentially function the same as both Mobsters and Police Officers. However, the SWAT cannot be killed by the player in any way possible, but they can be stunned briefly by gunfire or slamming doors into them, and knocked down with melee weapons. The SWAT Team only ever appears in Crackdown. They return in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number as minor characters. * Police Chief: A boss fight fought at the end of Assault in Hotline Miami. The Police Chief is a large police officer that duel wields two MP5s and guards a glass cubicle in the middle of the section with four other Police Officers. The Police Chief is very accurate, immediately firing directly at the player if they are within sight of him. He can be dispatched easily by simply being shot at. He also functions similarly to Thugs and Inspectors, where he will bleed out and die if he is even shot with a single bullet. * SWAT Chief: A unique, yet minor boss character fought in Final Cut in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. After a cutscene is triggered when entering the last section of the level, he will begin quickly patrolling the entire area. He will stop at several intervals to peek around corners in search of the player, and will roll through the middle corridor and repeat his patrol route. If the SWAT Chief spots the player, he will immediately chase after them and open fire, which could easily end in death if the player is not ready. Although immune to gunfire, the SWAT Chief. must be killed by either knocking him down with a melee weapon or knocking him back with firearms, then can be finished off with an execution. The execution is very unique, in which Martin Brown will rip the SWAT Chief's head off with his bare hands. Gallery SprPoliceFace.png|The dialogue sprite used for Police Officers, as seen in both games. SprPoliceFaceScared.png|A Police Officer frightened by the Pig Butcher. Cop.png|A Police Officer. Copstalking.jpg|Five Police Officers in a conversation at Jacket's trial. Interrogaterinterrogating.jpg|Martin Brown being interrogated by a Police Officer. Interrogatorexecution.jpg|Martin Brown killing the Interrogator. Hm2policepatrol.jpg|Two Police Officers patrolling a corridor in Final Cut. Mannycopstomp.jpg|Manny Pardo stomp-executes a Police Officer. Mannyexecutescopwith9mm.jpg|Manny Pardo executes a Police Officer with a 9mm. Mannyexecutescopwithsilencer.jpg|Manny Pardo executes a Police Officer with a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Mannyexecutescopwithshotgun.jpg|Manny Pardo executes a Police Officer with a shotgun. Mannyexecutescopwithmendoza.jpg|Manny Pardo executing a Police Officer with a Mendoza. Coptazed.jpg|A Police Officer incapacitated by a taser. Pigstomp.jpg|Martin Brown stomp-executes a Police Officer. Pigwallexecution.jpg|Martin Brown smashes a Police Officer's head into a wall. Pighammerscop.jpg|Martin Brown executes a Police Officer with a Hammer. Detective.png|An Inspector. Inspectortaser.jpg|An Inspector deploying a taser and incapacitating Manny Pardo in Caught. Martintazed.jpg|An Inspector deploying a taser and incapacitating Martin Brown in Final Cut. Swat.png|A member of the SWAT Team. Police chief.png|The Police Chief hiding away in his glass cubicle. Swatchiefonthemove.jpg|The SWAT Chief advancing through a corridor. Category:Enemy Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Factions